


I Couldn’t Care Less. I’m With You Right Now, That’s All That Matters

by howlingstiles



Series: Cluster of Collisions [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingstiles/pseuds/howlingstiles
Summary: Peter huffed at him and pushed himself up. He brought their foreheads together and looked into Stiles’ eyes. “I couldn’t care less. I’m with you right now, that’s all that matters. Wherever you go or do, know that I’ll follow.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two of "I Can't Stay"

Stiles nearly had a heart attack when Scott told him Peter was back. He really should've noticed something wasn’t right when the bond between them slowly started to come online before opening up again. Stiles can be excused for not noticing when he had a giant murderous lizard running around and paralyzing him left and right.

He wasn’t surprised when Scott didn’t pick that up, already complaining about this and that, Derek this, Peter that. Scott hasn't cared about what Stiles wanted to say for awhile now. He wanted to give a damn about what Scott was saying but he was too busy making plans to go to the Hale house after the game.

But Gerard had other plans.

When Stiles managed to stumble his way home with sore everything, he couldn’t help but be relieved that while he fucked up for his Dad these past few months, he was ready to go to town on some little bastards and cost him his badge again. All he wanted in that moment was his little pack of three to come together and watch over him.

When Lydia showed up he wanted nothing more than to close the door in his face. But he let her in because she still had this faint aura around her that Peter and Dad have. He let her vent, let her sass him, let her make jerky motions to him like she wanted to inspect his wounds, he was too tired to do nothing else. Stiles let her get mad at him for refusing to take her to Jackson and walk out before he realized that if Peter was even slightly the same before the fire, he would definitely be there for the final fight.

Playing delivery is a lot more simple when you didn’t have to drive your car _through a wall_.

But Stiles managed it and the outcome is better than he expected. Gerard is an oozing wrinkled old geezer of a shell, Stiles is not going to forgive Scott for using Derek like that, and he knows Scott doesn’t feel sorry for that since he saw that as the right thing to do. Watched the girl he admired and hoped would embrace herself run to the love of her life, he doesn’t care that Scott thinks he’s crying because he lost Lydia, she was never his, to begin with. Watched Jackson turn into the wolf he should have been in the first place, he doesn’t want to remember the naked part. And Peter. Lurking at the edges of the fight, not willing to get in until they really needed him. He knows that while Chris and Scott are going to let Gerard crawl away, let him wallow in misery. Peter isn’t going to let him survive the night, not when the bastard harmed someone that’s his.

And payback for being the indirect cause for him wasting away in a hospital bed with nothing but the memories of the death of his pack. His Alpha abandoning him, his niece and nephew leaving him behind.

Stiles thinks Peter’s a little grateful that Gerard is only now made an immediate threat to him. That Gerard only now hurt the only pack that stayed and Peter _can do something about it_.

Stiles has a funny feeling that a certain someone’s heart is going to be laid at his feet by the end of the night.

He isn’t sure he likes being proven right.

After watching Scott coddled Allison and Chris drive them away, Lydia and Jackson someone getting home with Stiles being her ride and Jackson scaling buildings to get here, Derek and Isaac skulking away with their tails between their legs, and Peter waking after the trail Gerard left, he left with shock coursing through him that he didn’t react to the fact Peter is alive until long after he got called a hero for doing nothing but damaging private property. But his Dad looked so proud of him, the second time he’s seen his Dad proud of him in a long time.

He doesn’t wanna think about the first time John’s been proud of him in a while was tonight before he was kidnapped and broken as some message. He knows his Dad magic his way into finding out. And then he’s going to bring the Argent Hunting Empire to flames.

Stiles shouldn’t feel comforted by that.

He is.

Noah weaseled until he got some answers to what happened to Stiles, and then he had to warn his Dad off from trying to find Gerard. How do you explain to someone that an ex-mass murdering werewolf came back from the dead, smelled who was on your bruised-self, and went to finish the death wish Scott put on the man without leading to an all out panic and joy?

Stiles didn’t have to plead with his Dad to not go out and find Peter for long because the man seems to know when someone is talking about him and knocked on the front door with a small black box in his hands.

Noah blocked the way in and looked at Peter with his police face until Peter rolled his eyes. “You are never going to forgive me for my actions, not when your boy got nothing but backlash from them. Killing the suspects until Kate came out is my fault. It is my fault Gerard was here because of Kate.” Noah raised an eyebrow at that and looked at Stiles, who was hiding behind him. All he got was a sheepish smile and shrug. “It is my fault for biting someone that didn’t ask for the bite or ever say yes to it. And I did make a terrible mistake with that boy. But he was the boy is the one Stiles took with him to find a dead body, I knew he was important to Stiles. Doesn’t make me any less at fault. There is a list of things that I did that I’m at fault for, and I won’t claim temporary madness with you, Noah. Because you know what happens when you lose a pack member, you know that me losing all of my family was going to damage me and hoped you and son taking care of me could help. And it did for a while, but then Laura came along. My wolf saw her as an intruder and a threat so we killed her. And the power of an Alpha cut off my bond with Stiles and I couldn’t be anchored.”

Peter paused and took a slow breath. He stepped to the side to see past Noah and looked Stiles, with his busted lip and scraped cheek. With the broken ribs he’s hiding until he can heal himself, with his pale skin and tired eyes. Lean form slouched and hugging himself like it’s the last thing holding him together. He meets Stiles’ eyes, “I’m sorry, Stiles.” Peter glanced at Noah and stepped into the house. He walked until Stiles was an arm's length away and kneeled at his feet. Placing the box in front of Stiles he opened it to reveal a heart. He looked at Stiles and ignored John soft laugh at him. “Will you forgive me, little spark?”

Stiles rolled his eyes and toed the box away from him. “Yeah, I forgive you jackass.” Stiles only saw the otherworldly blue before he was smothered in a bear hug and scented to the nines. Noah closed the door and clasped a hand on Peter’s shoulder, “Welcome to the family Peter.” And went to his room to start the end of the Argent Hunting line. Maybe he’ll call Deucalion and get his opinion on how to go about the revenge thing.

Nobody takes lightly on the Sparks of life and death being crossed.

Peter carried Stiles to his room when he was satisfied that he smelled like him instead of _Argent_. And proceed to smother Stiles under blankets and pillows. Stiles deadpanned at Peter before twirling his fingers and letting the pillow fort Peter was not so subtly asking him to make fix around them.

Peter backed him to the wall of pillows and placed himself in front of the door and windows. When they settled down and Stiles magicked his laptop and drinks into the fort he said, “So what are you going to do now? I mean Derek doesn’t seem to want you around, Isaac’s been informed of your great deeds of the past few months. Oh shit, what’s going to happen with Derek and his pack? Last I saw of Erica and Boyd they were chained up in Argent’s basement.” Stiles was silent for a few moments as he worked through the horrors that happened to him a few hours ago. “Do you really think my Dad is gonna fuck over the Argents? I mean, yeah, Allison watched grandpa dickhead beat me and kidnapped two of our classmates. But Chris isn’t that bad, he only ever was the protective father and mindless soldier and look where that got him. A dead wife, one he killed because of Gerard and his code. A dead sister that seduced a minor and set a family of innocents on fire, and possibly more thanks to Gerard. An unstable daughter that he witnessed try to murder people out of manipulated rage, leading right back to Gerard. I think he’s gonna be glad Gerard’s dead. That is who owned that heart right? Please tell me that’s who owned that for my own peace of mind.” Peter gave him blank eyes and Stiles took that for the answer it was.

They continued looking for something to watch before settling on Supernatural with Peter making offhand comments about what is right and what is wrong about their information on the creatures on the show. Stiles sat up with Peter’s help and drank some water. He ran his finger around the rim as he gathered his courage. “Are you going to leave me again? My dad might still kick you out.”Stiles mumbled.

Peter huffed at him and pushed himself up. He brought their foreheads together and looked into Stiles’ eyes. “I couldn’t care less. I’m with you right now, that’s all that matters. Wherever you go or do, know that I’ll follow.”

Stiles smiled and kissed Peter’s cheek. He pushed Peter down and cuddled into his chest and listened to his heartbeat. “You aren’t alone in this. I’ll follow you to hell and back asshole.” Peter kissed his hairline and continued to watch Supernatural.

By the end of the night, their pack bond was more stable and strong than it ever was.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy.


End file.
